ForbiDDen Love : Introduction
by Flameswithin9
Summary: She becomes a part of His life & Family unexpectedly,His Hatred for her is understandable as she is his "Step Sister" From now on..He promised Himself that he would never Accept her as his sister But what if! He starts Falling For Her instead! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Miyu Murasaki

miyu is quite a shy girl and the main character of the story,she loves reading books & listening music when free..she lived with her mother in shinagawa city,tokyo..& studied in osaki high school,her dad left her mother & her, when she was only 4yrs old to live with another woman but still he keeps a contact with miyu's mom as he cares 4 her & miyu..

Ayame Murasaki

Miyu got her long blackhairs & fragile body from her mother Ayame...ayame was an independant & headstrong woman..she cared & loved her daughter a lot..she was an overprotective mother who never left her daughter alone even for a minute,sometimes miyu hated her so much caring... but inside her heart she felt really happy & knew that her mother was always there for her,ayame never married again & took care of miyu alone...

Harumi Misato

Harumi was just opposite of miyu & also miyu's best friend,she had blonde short hairs but wanted to hav hairs like miyu,they both had been friends from the day they started there school life,harumi shared her every problem with miyu & so did miyu,harumi was very straightforward & aggresive in nature,she said what she felt like & subsequently faced all the consequences but she liked it,miyu nevr said anything that would hurt harumi & always helped her out so harumi liked being with her,harumi likes flirting around with cute & smart guys in school..

These 3 people were the most important people in miyu's life,she couldnt even think about being separated from them coz her life was all around them....But Her destiny had some other plans for mother Ayame had a brain tumor but she never told miyu about it because she didnt wanted her daughter to worry about bRain tumor got so serious that it took her life But she knew that would happen so she had informed her ex-husband before & made him promise to take care of Miyu when she is gone which he completely agreed was too Hard for miyu to carry on without her mother but she had to,there was no other way for her,Miyu had to leave her Best friend HarumI Behind which filled her heart with sadness,Miyu never imagined her life would turn so upside down so suddenly so she had to leave shinagawa city to move in with her real father & his family which was again a Hard task for miyu "to adjust" "to be happy" "to live life again as nothing Happened"

Ken matsumoto - ken is miyu's real father & ayame's ex husband,when he married ayame he was just an employee in a small company but now he is an established businessman in shinjuku city,ken is well balanced,calm & practical person,he is now married to akane sugazaki,he never hated ayame or miyu,he still loves them both,it was ayame who forced ken to move on as she knew her death was written,she didnt want him to suffer after her death

Akane matsumoto - akane is ken's second wife,she is a loving housewife & supports ken all the time,she is quite emotional,she is from a rich family,her father gave ken a lot of financial support to establish in the business world

Hiroya Matsumoto - Hiroya is akane's son from her late husband "akito sugazaki" that is why he doesnt get along much with ken,he talks to him only when necessary,Hiroya is hot tempered,goodlooking,passionate & serious person,he speaks with lot of sarcasm,he is a moody & brooding teenager,he hates people who interfere in his business & doesnt himself like to interfere's in others,hiroya never hesitates in showing his different sides,he is quite straightforward,he loves playing basketball more than anything & is the captain of basketball team in his school,Hiroya mostly gives a cold & rude first impression to people..

Yuki makoto - yuki is hiroya's loyal & good friend,he is one person hiroya trusts a lot,he understands hiroya quite well,he loves reading books but he is equally good at basketball because of constant playing with hiroya,he never says no to hiroya for anything & yuki is the only person that can calm hiroya or make him happy when he is down or upset.

Haruka ayase - Hiroya's ex girlfriend she is beautiful,rich,spoiled,arrogant & self centered young lady,she & hiroya dated for 4 months but then hiroya broke up with her because he thought she is selfish & only thinks abt her "own good",he still doesnt like her much but haruka still wants Hiroya back in her life anyhow,most of the girls in the school are scared to talk to Hiroya because of Haruka's wrath

LOOK OUT HOW THE STORY TAKES A TURN & ONLY CAUSE OF IT IS "LOVE" 


	2. Chapter 2

"We hate some persons because we do not know them; and we will not know them because we hate them."

In the car 9:20pm[sunday]

[Miyu keeps staring out from the window of the car with a gloomy face,she doesnt talk much to ken during the 2hrs journey,ken looks at miyu for 5sec then moves a little forward from his seat]

Ken: Youji...How much time more will it take to reach..??

[The driver looked back just a little to answer]

Youji: Sir we will be reaching in 15mins..

Ken: Alright..good

[The driver then looks forward & continues driving with precision]

[Ken sat back comfortably in his seat & then looked again at miyu who was still staring out the window]

Ken: The city looks quite beautiful in the night..doesnt it?!

[Miyu just smiles & nods in response]

[Ken sighs & takes out the Gold Heart shaped locket from his pocket which Miyu's mom gave back to Ken before separating from him,miyu's smile disappears]

Ken: I think it belongs to you more than me now..Ayame would have wanted this too..

[Ken moves forward & puts the elegant heart shaped locket around Miyu's neck,Miyu touches the locket gently & her eyes fills with tears which now flow swiftly down her cheeks,Ken notices & wipes her tears off gently with his hand]

Ken: I never want to see you crying again as it hurts me too & you are part of me now miyu..I promise to provide you with everything & anything in this world which makes you happy..everything will be fine okey! & i'll make sure of that..

[After 15min]

[Suddenly the car came to a screeching Halt]

Youji: Sir we have reached

Ken: Ah! Finally....Youji bring the luggage inside after parking the car in garage

Youji: Yes sir!..

[Ken stepped out of the car & so did miyu,miyu kept gazing at the Splendid & magnificient House,ken just smiled at her]

Ken: will you be standing there forever admiring the house or would mind coming in too..??

[Miyu suddenly changed her focus from the house to ken's face]

Miyu: I..Iam sorry..

[Ken laughed]

Ken: comeon lets go in now..there is someone who desperately wants to meet you..

[Ken walks towards the house & miyu follows him from behind with head lowered,they reach inside]

Akane: Ken!!..your back.. iam so relieved

[Akane hugs Ken warmly & kisses him on the cheek,Miyu keeps staring with a blank look,ken then looks back towards miyu]

Ken: Akane this is Miyu...My daughter

Akane [smiles]: No!..from Now on she is our daughter ken..You are really very beautiful Miyu..& iam really happy that i have a daughter now..welcome home Miyu..

Miyu [smiles a bit]: tha.. thank you..

Ken: umm i'll go change my clothes & take a shower..you guys talk till then

[Ken then walks upstairs to his room,miyu keeps looking in the direction where he goes & then stares at evrything[beautiful curtains,floor,different flower vases,wallpapers & antiques]in the house that fascinates her,akane smiles gently looking at miyu]

Akane: so...Did you like the house miyu?!..

Miyu: Yes..its its really very.. pretty..Ummm

Akane: You dont have to hesitate in calling me Mom..Miyu.. But only when you are comfortable with it...i'll be Glad to hear it from you... anyways you must be quite exhausted from the journey,isnt it?!..

[Before miyu could answer Suddenly Youji enters the house from the front door carrying miyu's luggage]

Akane: youji.. keep this luggage in the room i showed you earlier,Miyu you too go along with him & take some rest in your room then i'll call you down as soon as the dinner is ready alright?!

Miyu: okey...

[Youji bows & starts moving upstairs with the luggage towards Miyu's "going to be" room,miyu walks behind him looking at different & expensive antiques she missed to admire before]  
[Youji opens the door of the room & keeps the luggage in the corner,Miyu observes the room curiously,she finds a medium sized glass window with beautiful curtains,luxuriuous bed in the middle,a dressing table & a flat screen tv,miyu stood in amazement]

Youji: Do you need anything else madam..??

[Youji's voice surprises miyu which makes her turn back & look at him]

Miyu: uMM..No..thank you very much..

Youji: my pleasure madam..should i go then?!

[Miyu moves her head from left to right in agreement & youji leaves the room,miyu then moves towards the dressing table & looks into the mirror,she looks at herself in the mirror & suddenly her glance goes on the locket,she touches it & looks back at the mirror,miyu startles when she sees her mother ayame smiling at her from the mirror]

Miyu [astonishingly]: Mom??..

[Miyu reaches out to touch her but ayame's image fades away in a blink of an eye,miyu lowers her head in sadness]

Miyu: I miss you mom..

Meanwhile..

[Ken comes downstairs after taking a bath,he sits on the sofa & picks up the newspaper to read it,he looks at akane who is busy in setting the table for dinner]

Ken: Akane..where's Hiroya??..I havent seen him from the time i entered the house..

Akane: Oh!..he called me in the evening to inform that he'll be coming late,he is out with yuki..

Ken [with a serious look]: Hmmm..didnt he knew that i was coming back today??..

Akane: Uhh..No i actually forgot to tell him so..YoU Dnt have to wrry ken!..he can meet miyu anytime..thats not a problem & iam sure they'll get along just fine,Hiroya would surely love his cute & innocent little sister..

Ken: I pretty much hope so...

Akane [with a frown]: and whats that supposed to mean?!..

Ken [sighs]: nothing...is the dinner ready yet?!..

Akane [with raising an eyebrow]: Yeah..you take a seat & start eating,i'll go & call miyu for the dinner..

[Akane hurries up to miyu's room & knocks on it,then opens the door a little & pokes her head out]

Akane [with a bright smile]: Am i allowed to enter in my daughter's room??..

[Miyu arranging her clothes kept on the bed in the wardrobe turns her head to look at akane]

Miyu [with a little smile]: yea sure..i was just arranging my things

Akane: thats really good..i jst came to inform you that the dinner's ready..you can come down & have it with us..okey?!

Miyu: yeah..i'll be down in a minute..

Akane: alright..

[Akane goes down & sits on the chair beside ken,  
Ken: where's miyu?..

Akane: she is coming..

[after sometime miyu comes dowstairs & sits on the chair opposite akane]  
5min later.  
Ken: Miyu..I have arranged an appointment with the shinjuku high school's principal tetsuo iwamura..we'll have to meet him on wednesday for your admission..are you okey with that?!

[Miyu stirring the miso soup with the spoon looks up & nods with the smile]

Ken: Good..

Akane [with excitement]: so miyu tell me something about your friends back in shinagawa??..

[Miyu looks at ken with a blank look & ken gives her a gentle smile]

Miyu: Harumi...Harumi Misato

[Miyu looks at akane]

Miyu: she is my best friend..and always will be..Harumi always took me as her younger sister,she used to do funny things to make me happy evrytime when i was upset,I..I never felt that..i should have more friends because she always filled up the space..even if i try i wont get a friend like her iam sure..she may appear a little rude first but from inside she is full of life..Nobody can get bored by her talks

[A big smile appears on miyu's face]

Akane: iam glad that you have such a great friend miyu..

[Miyu gives a friendly smile back to akane]

Ken: common Now..lets finish up the dinner or else it wont taste good later on..

After dinner..[Ken walks upstairs to his room after giving akane a goodnight kiss & saying goodnight to miyu]

[Miyu picks up the plates & starts walking towards the sink but akane stops her in midway by standing infront of her]

Akane: i dont want my daughter to work from the day she arrived..you go & take rest,i'll see to it okey?!

Miyu: But..

Akane: No ButS miyu..I know you are very tired so go & sleep,i do this evryday so its absolutely fine..Go now!

[Miyu hands over the plates unwillingly to akane & starts climbing the stairs,akane keeps staring at miyu with a smile then starts walking towards the kitchen,miyu suddenly stops in midway & turns around]

Miyu: Goodnight...Mom

[Akane also stops in middle,her eyes get bigger,she turns around & smiles back gently at miyu]

Akane: Goodnight my darling...

[Miyu walks back into her room & sleeps]

Next Day[Morning]8:20

[Miyu takes a bath & dresses up in a short sleeve pink colour t-shirt with black lining & 3/4th black baggy pant,while tying her hairs above in ponytail,miyu hears loud Bass-heavy music coming from the room which is at the end of the hallway,miyu tries to ignore it but its too annoying & loud,it bothers her]

Miyu: {Who plays such a loud music in the morning time..Oh God!}

[Miyu opens the door & stands in the hallway,she tries to hear from where the sound is coming & she turns left to walk towards the loud sound,she stands infront of a door with a big black poster of skeleton's head & two guns making a cross underneath it saying BEWARE! in big letters,Miyu gulps & knocks on the door,neither the door opens nor the loud music stops,after sometime miyu herself opens the door & enters the room,she looks around & finally finds the stereo system,she turns the volume a bit low & then looks back at the room]

Miyu [pouts]: {who keeps a room so dirty}

[Miyu then starts picking up the clothes lying on the floor,suddenly the door from behind opens,miyu turns to look,she sees a tall guy with only a towel around his waist drying his short black shiny Hairs with another towel which is around his neck,Dripping wet from the bath,His eyes meet with miyu's,Miyu keeps staring unknowingly with big eyes at him & so does he but with a confused look]

Hiroya[with a serious face]: Who are you... & what are you doing in my room??..

[Miyu quickly lowers her eyes in embarassment & the clothes fall from her hands]

Miyu: I..Iam so Sorry!

[Miyu THen quickly opens the door & leaves]

Hiroya: Hey!!.....[sighs] well who cares anyway..

[Hiroya shrugs off & turns the volume high again]

[Miyu runs into her room & closes the door behind,she leans her back against the door,she breathes pantingly & closes her eyes,she then touches her chest & feels her heart beating so loudly like never before]

Miyu: {What Just happened..& &.. why is my heart beating so loudly,this never happened before}

[Suddenly there is a knock on the door,miyu gets startled & opens her eyes quickly,she then slowly opens the door & finds a woman dressed in maid's clothes]

Maid: Good morning MAdam..Madam Akane is calling you downstairs for the breakfast

Miyu: Ummm okey..

[The maid then moves towards the room from which miyu just came out,miyu keeps staring at her as she goes,Miyu then slowly closes the door behind & walks downstairs]

Akane: Good morning miyu...How are you feeling today?

Miyu [smiles]: Good..

[Miyu sits on the chair & looks at ken who is engrossed in the newspaper]

Miyu: Good morning...dad

[Ken lowers his Paper a little to look at miyu]

Ken smiles: Oh..Good morning miyu..

[Miyu starts having the breakfast & so does ken,suddenly Hiroya comes downstairs wearing skinny black pant with white shirt,tie & a black coat,schoolbag on his shoulder & rayban 2015 sunglasses in his lefthand][Miyu after staring at Hiroya quickly looks back at her plate nervously]

Hiroya: Mom iam leaving..

Akane: Hiroya.. what about the breakfast??..

Hiroya: Dont wrry i'll have it in school's canteen..

[As Hiroya reaches out for the door knob]

Ken: Hiroya..wait.. I want you to meet a new member of our family..

Hiroya [let out a little laugh & whispered with sarcasm]: Family??..

Ken: Miyu?!..would you please come here..

Miyu: Huh?!..Ye..yes

[Miyu gulps & gets up from her chair nervously,she goes & stands infront of Hiroya,miyu doesnt look at hiroya directly but hiroya keeps Looking at her]

Ken: Miyu...This is Hiroya

[Miyu raises her head up to look at Hiroya & their eyes meet,akane keeps smiling while standing near the dining table with some plates in her hand]

Ken: ANd Hiroya..this is My daughter miyu..Your little sister from now on

Hiroya [with a rude look]: You mean "step sister"..right?!

Ken [angrily]: Hiroya!!..

Hiroya: What?!..Am i wrong? tell me..i never saw her in this house before what do you expect me to say?..i cant be a Hypocrite like you..iam sorry..please spare me from this family thing..

Akane[sadly]: Hiroya..

Hiroya: Bye Mom!..

[HIroya then walks out of the house,gets in his car,puts on his sunglasses & drives off]

[Ken's hand changes into a fist in anger,He then looks at akane for Hiroya's bad behaviour,akane tries to speak but ken goes upstairs to his room,akane sighs & looks back at miyu who is still standing there with her head lowered,she moves towrds her & stands infront of her,she then lifts miyu's head up to look at her face,she sees tears trickling down her cheeks]

Akane [with a smile]: Iam so sorry miyu for Hiroya's such behaviour,He gets rude sometimes but from inside he is very good just like your best friend harumi..please dont mind him,I promise you.. i'll scold him for behaving like this to you okey?!..Now cheer up!

[Akane wipes off miyu's tears]

Akane: iam sure you two will get along just fine..

[Miyu nods back with a smile]

Akane: so what do you say?..today we go out shopping together?!

Miyu: okey..

Akane [excitedly]: Great!..let me just go & tell arimi what other work has to be done then we'll both go..

Miyu: sure..

[Akane goes upstairs to talk with the maid arimi]

Miyu: {i guess it wont be so easy to get along with Hiroya as it was with dad & akane [Sigh] Harumi..I wish.. you were here to help me through this} 


	3. Chapter 3

Life can either be accepted or changed. If it is not accepted, it must be changed. If it cannot be changed, then it must be accepted.

At a Fashion store in Time square [02:10]

Akane[with a big smile]: Miyu!!! it looks so lovely on you...

Miyu[confused]: you..you think so..

Akane[delightedly]: yea! absolutely..why?!you dont like your new school dress miyu...tell me?!

[Miyu looks in the mirror at her short navy blue colored school skirt & tries to push it a little down so that it doesnt reveal her bare thighs]

Miyu[shyly]: uhhh...no! i like it...its just that iam not comfortable with the skirt being so short..

[Akane laughs at miyu's innocent face & shyness]

Akane: oh miyu!i guess you never wore such skirt in your previous school..but you know what! your skirt is quite long compared to the skirt's of shinjuku high school's girls[giggles] so dont worry & just relax..okey?!

[Miyu just nodds]

akane: excuse me...could you pack this dress please & tell me its cost??

store's manager: Yes sure..Madam

[akane looks back at miyu & they both smile]

[After sometime at the shinjuku gyoen][miyu & akane sit under the cherry blossom tree,akane lies down to relax & miyu sits folding her hands around her knees,suddenly a flower falls from the tree onto miyu's lap,she picks it up & remembers the tree under which she & her best friend Harumi used to play]

Akane: it really feels great not to work once in a while...[sighs]

[Akane doesnt get a reply from miyu so she sits up & looks at her with a smile]

Akane: Miyu...what are you thinking??..

[Miyu suddenly comes back from her sweet memories & turns her face to look at akane then again looks straight at the moving people]

Miyu: Ummmm... iam just a bit nervous about being in a new school & iam not sure i'll be able to make friends there...its a bit complicated

Akane[laughs]: Oh! miyu....dont worry iam sure your gonna make good friends there & you wont know how the time will pass,you will get used to it...and if there is any problem me and ken both are there for you....okey?!

[Miyu sighs & then NOds happily at akane]

Akane: Come on! Lets go eat something..my stomachs making weird noises[winks at miyu]

[Miyu giggles then akane gives her a hand & they both walk to a nice open restaurant]

While eating....

Miyu: Mom...Can i ask you something About Hiroya...

[Akane stops in the middle of her eating the sandwich]

Akane: Yea..sure miyu..what is it?!

Miyu: Ummm..why is he so rude & cranky..

[Again akane laughs out loud]

Akane: You think so?! or is it because the way he behaved in the morning with you & ken..miyu?

Miyu: Uhh..No!..Its just...ummm Yea maybe

Akane: Miyu...i know it did hurt you the way he behaved,most people do get hurt..but it isnt the real Hiroya you saw that time..its just that he is quite reserved person & has his own private space..he takes time to get along with new people..but once you get to know him you'll be lot happy to have him as your big brother..trust me! just dont mind what he says..most of the time he doesnt mean it..soon you'll get along with him & you wouldnt think he is rude & cranky any more..[laughs off]

Miyu[Smiles]: Umm Yea sure..

At Shinjuku High school BasketBall Court..

[Hiroya while shooting some hoops alone couldnt shook off the things that happened in the morning from his mind & kept thinking about it over & over again]

Hiroya: {what does He think! He'll just bring in his daughter from no-where & tell me to accept her as my sister..Hell no! iam not gonna accept her as my sister at any cost even if mom tells me too...}

Suddenly Yuki enters the court..

Yuki: Hey!!..where were you Hiroya,i was looking for you evrywhere...

[Hiroya took a shot & it went straight into the basket]

Hiroya: You didnt have to look for me evrywhere Yuki...where else would i be other than this place..

Yuki[Rolled over his eyes]: Yeaaa.. How stupid of me! he he! But you didnt attend the classes too so whats going on?!

[Yuki then went and sat on a bench in the court in a relaxing way]

Hiroya[still aiming to shoot responds]: Nothing at all...

Yuki[still not satisfied]: you sure?! is there something bothering you Hiroya?

[Hiroya then turned to look at yuki in a bit annoyed way]

Hiroya[sighs]: No! yuki...How many times do i have to repeat myself to you..

[Hiroya then turned back & started to aim again at the basket]

YUki: Hmmmm...[smirks a bit] Now i get it!...your Step-sister's Home..isnt it?!

[Hiroya's eyes widens,he throws the ball but it just touches the basket's outer body & falls on the ground]

Hiroya[with a serious face looks at yuki]: She is not my sister!.. Get it?!

[Hiroya then starts leaving the place]

YUki: Hey!...wait up!

[Yuki catches upto Hiroya,while walking in the hallway]

Yuki: Okey fine...she is not your sister but can i just know whats her name.....please?!

Hiroya: Not before you tell me why are you so interested to know it?..Huh!?

Yuki: Oh! come on! Hiroya..You know i should atleast know your sis...[Hiroya gives a good stare] I..I mean her name..after all iam your good friend..am i not?!

Hiroya[Sighs again]: Alright!..its miyu..

YUki: Miyu..Cute name![Hiroya again stares at him] in a very childish way..he he!

[Hiroya opens his locker & puts some books in his bag then closes it]

Yuki[grins]: so..is she... cute just like her name?!

Hiroya: Guess what yuki! I dont know & i dont care...Now stop asking me about her!..i dont wanna talk about her okeyy!

[Hiroya just walks off][Haruka's follow-girls in short 'copycats' see Hiroya leaving..they tell Haruka who is busy looking at herself in her small makeup Mirror,as soon as she sees him calls his name but he doesnt even look at her & haruka in an usual way stomps her leg on the floor and walks off with her girls following her]

[At the parking lot,Hiroya gets in his car & so does yuki from the other side]

Yuki: Hey...iam sorry Hiroya..i got a bit curious but wont happen again if you dont like it..

Hiroya[after a short silence speaks]: Thanks & apology accepted..

[Hiroya then drops yuki at his home]

Yuki[Smiles]: See you tomorow then & Here are the notes you wanted

[Yuki keeps the notes on the car's seat where he was earlier sitting]

Hiroya: thanks yuki..Bye! see ya!

[Hiroya changed the gear & drove off]

At matsumoto residence

Akane: thanks miyu for helping me out in making dinner..[Miyu smiles back at akane while stirring the boiling soup on the stove]..can you just go & arrange these plates on the table..

Miyu: Yea sure...

Miyu walks towards the table from the kitchen & starts setting it with plates...

[DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! The door bell rings]

[Miyu looked at the door then went towards it to open it]

[miyu opens the door with a smile but seeing Hiroya infront,Her smile disappears,she keeps staring at him & before she tries to say something]

Hiroya[with a cold stare at her]: Would you get aside..your blocking my way..

[Miyu just lowers her eyes with embarassment & gets aside]

Miyu: Iam.. Iam so sorry..

[Hiroya doesnt listen and just walks off to his room upstairs,miyu keeps staring as he goes]

[Miyu then walks to the kitchen]

Akane: was it Hiroya?..[miyu nods] Hmm..take this & i'll bring the rest of the things..

[Ken comes downstairs & gets amazed]

Ken: so my daughters helping out today...thats nice..

[Miyu smiles at ken & so does ken then he sits on his chair]

Akane: Miyu you too start having the dinner..i'll just go & call Hiroya..

[Akane then walks upstairs to Hiroya's room,Akane knocks up & Enters In]

[Hiroya turns over on his Movable chair to look]

Hiroya: Mom..

Akane: arent you coming down to have dinner with us..??

Hiroya: Uhh..No..iam not Hungry..

Akane: Are you sure?!..You didnt even have the breakfast in the morning

Hiroya[sighs]: Yes Mom...iam sure

[Akane keeps staring at him with a concerned look then sighs]

Akane[sits on his bed]: know what Hiroya.. when ken asked me to marry him,I told him that i have a son from my previous marriage because i wanted him to know my past & i was scared that after hearing this he would change his mind...& i just couldnt bare the thought of him leaving me as i was too deeply in love with him..But He said it didnt matter as long as i love him & He also said that he would loVe you as his own son,That day i cried a lot in his arms but he didnt let go of me..i would never forget that moment in my life...if he wouldnt have accepted me i would have been the most unhappy women in this world..in other words Ken is my Happiness Hiroya..[Akane sighs & Hiroya keeps staring at his mom's face as he didnt know what to say]

[Akane then gets up & starts leaving,she opens the door but turns around]

Akane: if you Change your mind then do come eat with us...

[Akane after saying that closes the door behind & comes downstairs]

Ken: what took you so long..

[Akane goes & sits on the chair beside ken,miyu too looks at akane]

Akane: nothing...just a mother-son talk..

[Akane gives a smile of assurance to ken & miyu & starts having the dinner]

[After 5mins. Hiroya comes downstairs & sits on the chair beside miyu,Miyu stares at him with astonishment but when Hiroya looks at her she quickly looks down at her food & starts eating..Akane & ken pass a warm smile at each other]

[After Dinner..Miyu while opening the door of her room sees Hiroya walking towards his room]

Miyu[with a warm smile]: Iam really Happy that you came to have dinner with us...Nii-chan![big brother]

[Hiroya stops walking towards his room suddenly turns & comes near Miyu,Miyu takes a step back & gulps by being scared from Hiroya's serious staring at her]

Hiroya: Iam not your BIg brother so dont even try calling me that..& i did it just for my mom..because she is important to me,Not that i have accepted you as my sister so dont get any wrong impression Miyu Murasaki..

[Hiroya keeps staring at miyu with an unpleasant look & miyu just freezes there by Hiroya's cold & Painful words]

Hiroya: It'll be lot better as soon as you get this in your Head...

Hiroya then walks towards his room & slams his door shut.

[Miyu too enters her room & closes the door behind,grabs her arms with her hands in fear]

Miyu: He...He truly does hate me..But i.. i guess shouldnt mind what he says as Mom said [Sighs] What should i do?! 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Hiroya's character is mostly Based on touya kinomoto/Tori avalon..but just a bit more Harsh because He totally goes with it.. and yea!.. i would love REVIEWS & SUGGESTIONs.. ^_^ BTW The story will get more interesting & complicated further..just keep READING!!

Wednesday[9:00AM]

Akane: Miyu....Hurry up!!....ken is waiting for you in the car

[Akane shouts from downstairs,Miyu comes down Hurriedly with holding her important documents in her hand wearing a white t-shirt with cute design & an organic midi skirt,her long hairs wrapped up in a french braid style,akane puts both her hand on her shoulder with a smile]

Akane: All the very best....my darling

[Miyu smiles back]

Miyu: Thanks...mom

[Miyu then walks to the front door & akane keeps staring with a smile as miyu leaves the house,miyu gets in the car from the other side in which already ken is sitting at the back seat & youji at the driver's seat,ken looks at miyu with a smile]

Ken: so your all ready to go?!...

[Miyu holds the documents tightly kept on her lap]

Miyu: I..I guess so...Dad

[Ken keeps a hand on miyu's head gently & smiles]

Ken: dont worry miyu...evrything will go fine in there..trust me

[A bit releived Miyu too smiles back at ken]

Ken: Youji lets go...

Youji: Yes sir..

[Youji starts the car & they drive off to shinjuku High school]

At SHINJUKU HIGH SCHOOL in the PRINCIPAl's OFFICE

Principal: Good morning! Mr Matsumoto...its Nice to see you

[Principal tetsuo holds out a hand & Ken shooks it]

Ken: Good morning Mr iwamura...iam here for my daughter miyu's admission about which we had a talk on the phone

Principal: Oh yes!..How can I forget...please take a seat

[Miyu & ken sit on the chair side to side]

Principal[smiles at miyu]: Miss Miyu Matsumoto...WElcome to Shinjuku High school...I hope you like it in here

Miyu[holding her both hands on her lap nervously replies]: Arigato...

Principal: Can i look at your Grades & certificates please..?!

[Miyu immediately hands over her file to Principal iwamura,He check it by turning each page attached in the file seriously,Miyu looks at ken bit nervously & ken moves his lips to say 'dont worry' to miyu without making a sound,miyu smiles at that & looks back at the principal]

Principal: Hmmm....Iam impressed..your grades from the previous school are excellent Miss miyu...We would love to have a student like you in our school..you can attend your classes from tomorrow onwards..Here![Principal hands over some papers to miyu]it contains your schedule,the class in which you'll be studying & ofcourse! the books you require for it & rest of it... you'll get to know when you get more familiar with this school & iam sure you'll catch up with other students really quick![laughs off]

Ken: Yea...surely she will..isnt it Miyu?!

[Miyu nods with a smile]

Principal: Great then...why dont you go out & have a look around at the school so you wont have any trouble searching for your class or anything..by the time me & your father can have our financial talk

[Miyu looks at ken with a confused face but ken too agrees & nods]

Ken: yes why not...but do come back here when your done okey?!..go now..

[Miyu smiles & gets up from her chair & bows infront of the principal & leaves the office]

[Miyu moves along the gigantic trees lined each side and in one corner of the manicured lawns miyu sees a marble fountain,miyu looks at it with amazement]

Miyu: {This school really is amazing & beautiful}

Miyu then starts walking forward,she comes across football field where she finds tall & good looking guys wearing football jersey playing football & cheerleader girls shouting on top of their voice to cheer them up,miyu just smiles & walks forward,miyu then comes accross the basketball court & finds tall guys sweating,dribbling the ball & shooting hoops with the coach shouting at them,miyu keeps staring at them & their brilliant playing]

Yuki: Hey!...I know it sounds stupid to you but thats what people to when they are hungry...

[Hiroya all sweaty after playing keeps drinking water from the bottle with eyes shut but when he opens them,they get bigger as he sees miyu outside the court]

Hiroya[stops drinking water & whispers slowly]: Miyu...?

Yuki: Huh?!..what?!..

[Yuki then looks into the same direction where Hiroya is looking & his eyes too get bigger with surprise]

Yuki: is that your sister miyu standing there..?

[Hiroya doesnt reply back but keeps staring at her with anger,miyu's eyes too after moving evrywhere finally comes to a stop on hiroya's,miyu gives a gentle smile but hiroya turns his face & starts drinking the water from the bottle,yuki observes this & looks at hiroya who is now standing facing towards the other side]

Yuki: so I guess it really is miyu then...she is cute just like her name as i had thought..you wouldnt mind if i go & talk to her [smirks a bit] would you?!

[Hiroya stops drinking & turns around to look at yuki & give him a glare but yuki already starts walking towards her]

Hiroya[angrily]: Yukiiiii!...

[Miyu stares at the person walking towards her & gets a bit nervous,she lowers her eyes & starts leaving the place]

Miyu: {Why is that person coming towards me,I dont even know him,maybe Hiroya has send him to tell me to go away...its better that i leave right now before he comes & tells me to..}

YUki: Hey!.....wait

[Miyu stops walking & turns around,Miyu looks at YUki]

Miyu: I...I was JUst leaving..

YUki[smiles]: But why?!...you dont have to if you dont want to..you can stay here & watch as long as you want...Miyu

Miyu[astonishingly & confusedly]: How..How Do you know my nAme?!

YUki[smirks]: iam your Big brother's Best friend Yuki makoto..He had told me about you[Yuki holds out a hand at Miyu with a gentle smile]

Miyu: {He did..?}

[Miyu turns her head to look at Hiroya who is now looking at her angrily from inside the court with arms crossed over his chest & then miyu turns her face back to yuki,Miyu after some hesitation shakes her hand with yuki]

Miyu[smiles]: nice to meet you...Yuki-san

[Hiroya sees Miyu shaking hand with yuki]

Izuma: Hey! Hiroya who is that gal with whom yuki is talking..?!

[IZuma keeps a friendly hand on Hiroya's shoulder but Hiroya keeps looking at yuki & miyu with a serious face]

Saiki: Yeah!...she looks Kinda cute Man! do you know her or is she yuki's Girlf..

Hiroya: Its none of your Business guys..

[Hiroya pushes away Izuma's hand above his shoulder & starts walking towards miyu & yuki]

Saiki: You know I still beleive...coach made a big mistake making this arrogant pighead as our captain...[sighs]..come on lets go & shoot some hoops

Miyu: This school really is amazing..i never imagined it to be so big & beautiful...In my previous school we didnt..

Hiroya: WHat are you doing here..?!

[Hiroya interferes the conversation]  
Miyu: I..I actually had come with..

Yuki: Ohh!..come on! Hiroya...cant she come to see her big brother playing basketball & Cheer for him..Gosh!

Hiroya: Quit it Yuki...

Miyu: I..Iaam Here with dad for my admission..i'll be joining this school from tomorow onwards

Hiroya: So?!

Miyu: Sooo..I just came to look around the place & be familiar with it..

YUki: Hey!..If you want i can show you around..iam sure you must have missed some places

[Hiroya glares his disapproval at yuki]

Yuki: Uhhh....guess not! he he..

Hiroya: i guess your done then..now go back..i dont want him[ken] Hovering around here in search of you

[Miyu without saying anything turns around & starts walking towards the principal's office]

Yuki[waves his hand happily]: Byeee! miyu..see you tomorow then

Hiroya: yea....right...come on now

[Hiroya grabs yuki's shirt & drags him inside the court]

[As miyu's hand goes to grab the door knob of principal's office,it opens from inside & ken comes out]

Ken: Hey...so you went around the school huh?!...did you like it?!

Miyu: yes..its very beautiful dad..thank you for giving me an opportunity to study in such a High standard school

[Ken hugs miyu tightly]

Ken: You are my daughter & any father would want his daughter to get the best of evrything in this world..come on now..our work's done here,i'll leave you home & then head towards my workplace,i have to catch a flight too for my business work

[Miyu gives a big smile]

Matsumoto Residence[Dinner Time]

[Akane from the other side of dining table while chewing the food]

Akane: iam so glad that evrything went good in there..from tomorow miyu will be attending your school Hiroya..isnt it great?!

Hiroya[unhappily]: Yea..Great

Akane: Moreover..from tomorow miyu will be going along with you to the school in your car

[Miyu's eyes get bigger & she chokes as the food gets stuck in her windpipe suddenly & starts coughing]

Akane: Oh my!..Miyu are you alright?!..here! drink some water..

[Miyu drinks the whole glass of water in one go]

Akane: are you feeling good now?!

Miyu: ye..yes thank you..mom

Hiroya[sighs]: I dont mind it... but if she's late she can find her own means then..[Hiroya glares at miyu sitting just beside him on the other chair]

Akane: Iam sure miyu wont be late..isnt it miyu?!

[Miyu just nods with a half smile]

Hiroya: Iam done eating..goodnight Mom..

[Hiroya then gets up from his chair & heads upstairs]

Akane[happily]: See..miyu.. HIroya isnt that rude afterall..its going to be great..Now you too go & sleep but do get up at 8:15 Hiroya leaves at 9 o'clock sharp[akane chuckles]

[Akane then picks up the plates & heads towards the kitchen,miyu also gets up & after saying goodnight to akane goes upstairs]

Miyu: {why...why me!...the more i try to escape from his sight,The more circumstances make me stand infront of him asking for help..Oh god! i better sleep now if i dont want to miss my first day of the new school] 


	5. Chapter 5

THursday[8:45AM]

[Miyu looks at herself in the mirror,she adjusts the navy blue ribbon tied in front of the sailor-style collar & laced through a loop attached to the white blouse,she then looks at her pleated navy blue skirt & pulls it a little down as it exposes her thighs a lot,Miyu leaves her long hairs open with just a White Hair band on her head to Hold them back,she then looks down at her black penny loafers & pushes the knee-length stockings a bit up,She then starts combing her Hair gently & suddenly after a knock the door of her room opens]

Akane: Heyyyy....you look so cute in the school dress...Aaaah iam so Happy! miyu

Miyu: Really...iam not looking odd in it... am I?!

Akane: No way!...your looking good

[Miyu smiles & hugs akane]

Akane: Come on now!...you should eat something before you leave..

[Miyu & akane both come downstairs,Miyu notices Hiroya already sitting & having breakfast,she again pulls her skirt down a bit nervously & sits beside him on the other chair,miyu again glances at Hiroya but he keeps himself busy in Finishing up the breakfast]

Akane: Miyu...what happened?! why are you not eating?!

Miyu: Huh?!..uhhh Nothing...Nothing at all

[Miyu then starts eating hurriedly but keeps peeking at Hiroya from sideways]

Hiroya: Mom...iam done..

[Hiroya gets up,puts his bag on his shoulder & leaves the house,miyu keeps staring as he leaves]

Akane[smiles]: dont worry! miyu..i know him.. he'll wait for you

Miyu: but he doesnt have to..because iam also done eating

Akane: so i'll see you in the evening then..take care okey?!

Miyu: Yea...bye Mom

[Miyu gets up hurriedly & leaves the house,Miyu notices Hiroya sitting in his car with his hands on the steering wheel & then he looks at miyu,miyu just freezes there]

Hiroya: Hey!... Murasaki dont just stand there like a statue...get in the car..i dont wanna be late because of you..

[Miyu comes back to her senses & hurriedly gets in the car from the other side,Hiroya then starts driving,after sometime he stops the car due to red signal of the traffic light,Hiroya keeps looking at the signal which is still red,Miyu looks at Hiroya then starts pulling her skirt down more forcefully,Hiroya then suddenly glances at miyu from a side angle & notices Her short skirt which is showing off her bare thighs,Hiroya gulps & keeps staring at it intensely then suddenly turns his eyes to look infront in a state of disbelief]

Hiroya: {Quit it!.... stop beating so loudly..whats wrong with my heart suddenly}

[Hiroya then again looks at miyu who is still busy in pulling her skirt a bit down & suddenly the signal turns green & all the cars start sounding their car horns loudly to move,Hiroya changes the gear & starts driving]

Hiroya: You know.. if you werent so comfortable in that skirt..you shouldnt have worn it in the first place

[Miyu looks at Hiroya with surprise & then lowers her head in embarassment]

Miyu: I.. I know...but thats what the girls wear in this school & if i have to stay in the school...then i'll have to wear it too whether i like it or not

Hiroya: Then be careful while pulling it down..it might come down more than it actually has to

[Miyu's eyes get bigger after hearing Hiroya's words & she finally leaves her skirt alone]

AT SHINJUKU HIGH SCHOOL

[Hiroya parks his car,Miyu get out of the car & starts walking towards the school building]

Hiroya: Hey!....Murasaki

[Miyu turns around,Hiroya walks towards her after locking his car with the car remote]

Hiroya: Be here as soon as your done with your classes...or else...u know pretty well and one more thing.... In school just stay away from me as much as you can..Get it?!

[Miyu nods like a small kid]

Hiroya[sighs]: Good....

[Hiroya then heads towards the building & so does miyu]

[Miyu collects all her books & heads towards her locker,she opens it & arranges her books accordingly she then checks her schedule & the class she has to go in..then looks around & finally finds her class]

CLASS 2-1

[Miyu enters the class & looks around only to find the teacher hasnt arrived yet,she then finds an empty seat & sits on it,Miyu again looks around & finds evryone busy in talking,laughing & fooling around,she then feels something poking her from back & immediately turns around]

Shizuka: Hie!...your a new student right?! [miyu Nods] iam shizuka yokohoma..whats your name?!

Miyu: umm.. Iam Miyu mura...I..I mean Miyu Matsumoto.. nice to meet you shizuka[miyu smiles]

Shizuka's[eyes get bigger]: No way!..you are.. you mean Hiroya's sister....but Hiroya doesnt have a sibling or does he?!

Miyu[sighs]: its a long a story... you wont like hearing it so dont bother

Shizuka: Nuh uh!... i dont care how long it is..its Hiroya we are talking about here so just go on!

Miyu[confusedly]: umm okey... actually iam

[Suddenly the teacher arrives in the class & miyu quickly sits properly and so does evryone in the class]

Shizuka[whispers]: Dont worry! we'll talk about it in the lunchtime [miyu just smiles]

Ms izuhara: Good morning Class!..today we have a new student in our class..can you please stand up or just raise your hand

[Miyu stands up & smiles,Ms izuhara looks at miyu]

Ms izuhara[smiles]: Oh!...so you are Miyu matsumoto..iam Ms inou izuhara your class teacher from now on..you can take notes from students & complete your work and if there is any problem you can freely come up to me,i'll Help you out..You can sit down now,we'll continue the chapter from where we left it yesterday

Miyu hears some girls gossiping & whispering to each other "No way!..is she Hiroya's sister?! how can she be,He doesnt have a sister,she doesnt even have any resemblance to him,There's something fishy about her" [Miyu takes a deep breath & then starts concentrating at Ms izuhara's teaching]

LUNCHTIME

Shizuka: Hey!...Can i sit with you?!

Miyu[smiles]: sure!..By the way can you tell me why is everyone staring at me like i have done something terribly wrong.. Mostly girls..

Shizuka[laughs]: you dont get it..do you Miyu..You are the most popular guy's sister around here and its a mystery too as it had never been heard that Hiroya has a sister so probably they are all curious about it mostly girls

Miyu: Ohh...I see..its just bit awkward you know.. [miyu sighs & starts eating then]

shizuka: ummm....I dont have much friends around.. you must have noticed that by now...so what do you say?! you & me friends!

[Miyu startles by Shizuka's excitement but then smiles happily at her & nods and so does Shizuka,as miyu & shizuka talk 4-5 girls come & stand around there table]

Girl 1: Hey miyu!.. what does Hiroya wear at home & what is his room like?!

Miyu[confusedly]: Ummm..actually i dont

Girl 2: Miyu..what is Hiroya's favourite colour,does he like pink.. Miyu tell me?!

Girl 3: What is his favourite food??...miyu please! tell us

Miyu: look.. iiii dont..

[shizuka gets annoyed & stands up from her seat]

shizuka[angrily]: Stop it!!... if you girls are so interested then why dont you all go & ask him yourselves..Now go away! PLease..sheesh!

Girl 1,2 & 3: "whats her problem","such a looser","we werent talking to her were we?!" huh!

[all the girls go away after glaring intensely at shizuka]

Miyu: thanks..shizuka

Shizuka: anytime! but i think we'll have to get used to all of this from now on..[chuckles & miyu giggles]

[Hiroya while taking out some books from his locker]

Yuki: Guess what!...everyone's talking about your cute little sister...thanks to your popularity

Hiroya[sighs]: Let them...i dont really care & she is not my sister yuki!..

Yuki: yea yea...but she is cute [chuckles] you admit that.. dont you?!

[Hiroya glares at yuki & then walks towards his class leaving yuki unanswered]

Yuki: Awww!..come on! Hiroyaaaa!..

SCHOOL'S PARKING LOT

miyu: umm...i'll have to wait here for him..

Shizuka: oh..so you'll be going with him in his car..

Miyu: yea...He told me to wait here...so i'll have to wait here until he comes

Shizuka[giggles]: Miyu...you have no idea How lucky you are..really! [sighs] anyways see you tomorow then byee!

Miyu[confusedly]: Lucky?!...um Bye!

[Miyu leans against the car & waits for Hiroya 10-15mins but when she sees Hiroya coming quickly stands properly,Hiroya unlocks the car with his car remote & gets inside it & so does miyu hurriedly,he backs his car & then drives off]

[While in the car miyu looks at Hiroya,Hiroya moves a hand across his shiny & smooth black hairs & miyu keeps staring at his gorgeous Face}

Miyu: {He really is good looking..thats why evry girl in the school is crazy over him}

[Miyu then looks at her books on her lap & moves her index finger over them]

Miyu: umm..I have seen that your quite popular among the girls in the school onii-san

Hiroya[Narrows his eyes]: I said dont call me that...

Miyu: what should i Call you then..?!

Hiroya[angrily]: Nothing!..i dont want you to call me anything..just dont call me!

[Miyu looks at Hiroya in a disappointed & sad manner then turns over her face to look the other side & Hiroya just sighs]

[after a while As the car stops miyu immediately gets off & starts walking towards the house,Hiroya too gets out & looks as miyu goes]

Hiroya: Fine!....just call me Hiroya..nothing else! but not in school & not when mom or even.. Ken is around..

[Miyu turns around & smiles Happily]

Miyu: so you mean That time i call you onii-san...isnt it?!

Hiroya: No!...just dont call me that time..get it!

[Hiroya then walks past miyu & enters the house,miyu pouts & then too enters the house]  
DINNERTIME

Akane: Iam so happy that you made a friend on the first day itself miyu...whats her name BDW??

Miyu[smiles]: Its shizuka...shizuka yokohoma...she is really nice

Akane: see...i told you it wouldnt be that hard making friends here..

Miyu[smiles]: Yes you were absolutely right..[giggles]

[Miyu searches for rice bowl on the table to have more of it & finds it Far beside Hiroya's hand]

Miyu: umm...could you pass the Rice bowl to me "Onii-san" [giggles]

[Hiroya raises an eyebrow & glares intensely at her But miyu just passes on an innocent smile]

Akane: Hiroya...didnt you hear?!..pass it to her

[Hiroya holding his words filled with anger inside,places the bowl of rice infront of miyu & miyu smiles again at him]

Miyu: Thank you... Onii-san!

Hiroya: iam done & i'll be off to bed now...goodnight mom

[Miyu after sometime heads upstairs to sleep but when she reaches upstairs she finds Hiroya leaning against her door with arms crossed over his chest]

Miyu[smiles]: I thought... you must have went to sleep by now..is there something you want to talk about?!

[Hiroya walks towards miyu with an unpleasant look]

Hiroya: Is it hard for you to understand what i tell you..Murasaki!

Miyu: its miyu actually...and if you wont stop calling me that then i wont as well..Goodnight onii-san!

[Miyu opens her room's door & closes it behind]

Hiroya[angrily murmurs]: what a bloody drag!

[Hiroya then walks towards his room & slams the door shut]

[Miyu while standing against her door giggles]

Miyu: {He looks cute when he gets angry..i guess its going to be interesting being around Hiroya..i mean Onii-san [miyu chuckles]} 


	6. Chapter 6

Friday[2:20PM]

SHINJUKU HIGH SCHOOL

[Miyu & shizuka while sitting under a shady tree]

Shizuka: Miyu... iam so sorry to hear about your mother's passing..its really sad what happend to her....you still miss her a lot..dont you?!

Miyu[smiles]: Each & every day of my Life...I miss her..I..I just feel like she is always there with me shizuka..like she is watching over me with her warm smile on her face[sighs] but its fine..iam getting used to this life of mine..Moreover Hiroya's MOm which is also my mom now is really sweet..she cares a lot about me..just like my mom used to..umm anyways Now you clearly know why Hiroya hates me so much..heh!

Shizuka: ohh..But you know! if you try being nice to him..maybe he'll change coz i have seen him being good to some people..take his friend yuki for instance!..its said that they both have been friends from junior High & Hiroya himself taught Yuki to play BAsketball

[Miyu looks at Shizuka with astonishement]

Miyu: Really?!

[Shizuka nods 2-3times]

Miyu: Even mom says that i shouldnt bother what he says coz he never means it & if i'll be nice to him maybe he'll start liking me...but i dont know...iam not too sure that he is going to like me or anything..

Shizuka: Hey!..so why dont we try it out now...

[Shizuka immediately stands up & cleans her skirt from back with her hands]

Miyu[confusedly]: try out what?! what do you mean?!

Shizuka[sighs]: I mean Hiroya must be practicing right now in the basketball court.. so lets go & cheer for him!

Miyu: che..cheer for him..iiii dont think thats.. a good thing to do.... shizukaaaaa!

[Shizuka grabs miyu from her wrist & takes her to the basketball court without listening to anything,They both reach the court & find Boys playing basketball and some seating on the benches to cheer for them,miyu & shizuka too sit on the bench along with other students]

Shizuka: There he is..and there's yuki too

[Miyu looks & sees Hiroya in the center of the court blocking the opponent,He then quickly grabs the ball & shoots a 3pointer which goes directly into the basket]

Miyu: { Hiroya really is good in Basketball i must say..}

Shizuka: woohooo! awesome Hiroya! go for it!!!...come on! miyu cheer for him..

Saiki[smirks]: Nice 3pointer Man..By the way you might wanna look up coz your sister's here to cheer for you..

Hiroya: Huh?!

[Hiroya quickly looks up & finds miyu sitting on one of the benches,He keeps staring at her continuously,Miyu raises her hand a little to wave at him with an iam-so-DEAD expression]

Yuki: Hiroya!...watch outtt!

[Hiroya gets Hit hard on the temple with the ball suddenly & looses his balance which makes him bend down with his knee touching the ground & blood appears from his wound]

Hiroya: F**k!! [everyone Cheering rise up from their seats in shock & dead silence fills in the atmosphere]

YUki: Hiroya!..are you okey?!...[yuki sees the blood]...Coach!! He is bleeding!.. iam taking him to the infirmary

[Hiroya goes along with yuki & leaves the court]

PARKING LOT

Miyu[sweatdrops]: I told you before that it wasnt a good idea..shizuka

Shizuka: iam so sorry Miyu...I absolutely had no idea that this would happen..i messed it all up!

Miyu[sighs]: its okey shizuka..you were just trying to help me..I just hope Hiroya is fine & his wound isnt that serious..

Shizuka: yeaaa..me too umm guess then i'll see you on monday..bye! miyu

Miyu[smiles]: Byee...

[After sometime Hiroya comes & gets in the car without saying a word to miyu,miyu too hurriedly gets inside the car,while sitting in the car miyu looks at Hiroya's bandage covering the wound & gulps then turns her face to look infront]

Miyu: umm How is your wound now??..it isnt that serious.. right?!

Hiroya: why do you care!..its none of your business.. Mura..

Miyu: It is!...It is my business..you got hurt because of me..if i wouldnt have been there in the first place then this wouldnt have happened!

Hiroya[angrily]: Then why the Hell were you there?!!

Miyu: Because... Because I just wanted to cheer for you!

[Hiroya's eyes get bigger by hearing what miyu just said & his Heart starts beating loudly again]

Miyu[sadly]: I..iam really sorry..it wont happen again..I promise..

Hiroya[sighs]: The nurse said that the wound isnt that serious but it will take 3-4days to heal & also to be more careful while playing..

[Miyu smiles Happily knowing the fact that the wound isnt that serious & also that Hiroya told her about it]

[after reaching home Hiroya walks towards the fridge & starts drinking water from the bottle,He looks sideways & finds miyu staring at him]

Hiroya: Now what!

Miyu: ummm...you just made the bottle's water undrinkable by drinking it from your mouth..

[Hiroya's temper gives up]

Hiroya: what the f..

Akane: na-uh!..Hiroya..miyu is right! if you are thirsty pour water in a glass & drink..How many times have i told you this..

Hiroya: uhh..actually never! mom..

Akane: Okey then you can start..ohhh my!! Hiroya what happened?! How did you get this hurt?!..oh my god! you dont feel dizzy or sick.. do you?! do you want some painkiller or sumthing baby?!

[Miyu looks confusedly at Akane & giggles at her behaviour]

Hiroya: momm! Its nothing iam totally fine..just a little scratch..I wasnt paying attention & just got hit by the ball.. dont worry!

[Akane hugs Hiroya tightly & Hiroya while hugging akane looks at miyu & miyu just smiles at him]

MIDNIGHT

"I just wanted to cheer for you" [Miyu's sweet smile,her Beautiful Hazel brown eyes,her long Hairs & bare thighs..everything collides up in his head]

[Hiroya rolls over in his bed & suddenly opens his eyes,he breathes pantingly & keeps a hand on his bare chest which makes him feel his heart beating so rapidly,He then runs a hand through his dark hairs & sighs in frustation]

Hiroya: {God Dammit! whats wrong with me...why cant i stop thinking about her}

Hiroya[gently whispers]: Miyu...

WEEKEND SATURDAY[5:17PM]

[Hiroya comes downstairs from his room wearing a black HOOdie & sweat pants,He walks towards the door to leave the house But hears miyu's laugh & looks straight towards the kitchen & starts walking towards it,He finds miyu chopping a green onion beside Akane who is busy stirring the soup,He leans against the wall with hands in his Hoodie's pocket to listen to their talk then stares intently at miyu]

Akane: Hiroya was just so adorable when he was a baby,whenever he saw me.. a bright smile would appear on his face..you wont beleive but he used to run after butterflies to catch them because he would be so attracted to their beauty..and if he wouldnt be able to catch any..then he would weep the Whole day..ha ha!

[Miyu laughs softly then tucks the loose strand of Hair behind her ear with her hand which Hiroya notices & a slight smile appears on his face]

Hiroya: {Miyu..}

Akane: Hiroya?!...YOu going somewhere??

[Hiroya suddenly changes his focus & looks at akane,Miyu too looks at him]

Hiroya: uhh..yea...iam just going to yuki's house..will eat outside..bye mom!

aKane: Byee..& take care of yourself...dont get Hurt!!

[Basketball court]

[YUki blocks Hiroya from reaching the basket & Hiroya constantly dribbles the ball in his hand]

Yuki: what are you! you just got Hurt yesterday & still you wanna beat me up....

Hiroya[pantingly]: shut up! yuki....

Yuki: come on! cant you just loose for one day..& make my day! show some mercy.. will ya!?

[Hiroya quickly passes yuki & dunks the ball in the basket with force]

[Yuki not at all surprised rather boringly claps loudly]

Yuki: as always..you won!

Hiroya[teasingly]: dont worry yuki...you'll surely win the next time..

Yuki: Ha ha ha... very funny! Hiroya...

Hiroya[smirks]: lets grab something to eat..heh

[Hiroya & yuki while lying on the car's hood gazing up at the stars]

Yuki: you know! you should just stop being a rudehead & accept miyu as your sister..she isnt all that bad

Hiroya: FOrget it yuki! thats not gonna happen...

Yuki: fine then just try being nice to her...Thats not hard for you to do or is it?!

Hiroya[sighs]: I'll try...now stop eating my brain..

LATENIGHT[1:14AM]

[HIroya comes inside the house & locks the door behind,He yawns & walks towards the stairs but finds the kitchen light on & hears some noise coming from there,He then walks slowly without making any noise towards it,as he enters the kitchen he finds miyu reaching for something in the kitchen's cabinet with her one knee above the kitchen's platform & other leg standing on her toes]

Hiroya[curiously]: what do you think your doing?!..

[Miyu's eyes get bigger & she stops trying to reach the cabinet,Miyu gulps & quickly stands properly she then look at Hiroya]

Miyu: Uhh..actually i was feeling a bit Hungry so.. i just came down to see if there's something to eat..hehe!

Hiroya: at 1AM?! didnt you have the dinner properly?!

Miyu: umm..I did! But i guess.. my stomachs still a little hungry..

[Hiroya just sighs then walks towards the cabinet & takes out a packet of chips which miyu was trying to get reach for herself then he holds it out to her,Miyu keeps staring at him confusedly]

Hiroya: dont want?!...fine!

[Hiroya then starts keeping it back in the cabinet]

Miyu: uh! no!..i..i want it!

[Hiroya smirks & holds it out again to her,miyu grabs the packet immediately then tears it & starts eating kiddishly,Hiroya then opens up a bottle & pours water in a glass]

Hiroya: Now go to sleep..its quite late

[Miyu smiles happily & leaves]

[Hiroya drinks the water but suddenly miyu appears again]

Miyu: I forgot to say... Thank you! umm... Hiroya...goodnight!heh..

[miyu leaves & hiroya stares as she walks upstairs to her room Hiroya then lowers his head & just whispers]

Hiroya: {what have you done to me.. miyu}


	7. Chapter 7

SUNDAY[1:13PM]

[Miyu while completing her science Assignment]

Miyu: {yesterday night i thought Hiroya would say something outrageously bad to me & make me go away from there but He actually gave me that chips packet to eat [Sighs] maybe He wants to be good to me but at the same time doesnt want to show it!..Yea thats it!..heh!}

[Miyu smiles Happily]

[Akane while dusting looks upstairs for sometime then looks back at the antique & continues dusting]

Akane: {whats wrong with Hiroya today...He didnt even come down to have the breakfast with us,I hope he didnt lie to me about the wound he got yesterday}

Akane: Miyu..?!

Miyu: Hmm?!

Akane: would you go upstairs to Hiroya's room & see what he's doing..He never stays that long in his room..iam pretty much sure of that..

[Miyu nods & gets up from her chair to go upstairs to Hiroya's room,Miyu reaches Hiroya's room & knocks on the door but it doesnt open Miyu then recalls her encounter with Hiroya the first time & that he had only a towel around his waist makes her blush & Her Heart increases its beating,she takes deep breath & knocks again but still no answer miyu then enters the room,Miyu finds Hiroya under covers sleeping flat on his stomach with his hands around the pillow & giggles]

Miyu: Ummm..Hiroya...

[Miyu pushes his leg a little with her hand to wake him up but he just turns his face left side & remains asleep,Miyu then sighs & walks nearer to his face]

Miyu: Hir..Hiroya..

[Hiroya's eyes open slightly & sees miyu]

Hiroya[smiles & gently whispers]: Miyu...

[Miyu too smiles looking at him & then he closes his eyes to sleep again but suddenly he gets struck that he is not dreaming & miyu actually is in his room for real,His eyes open-up quickly & widens,He finds miyu still standing with a smile looking at his face]

Hiroya: Miyuuu!..

[Hiroya tries to get up in haste But instead falls down from his bed with a loud noise]

Hiroya: Aah! shit!..wha..what are you doing in my room?! why didnt you knock first?!

Miyu[curiously]: I did but you didnt answer so i came in..[chuckles] By the way you sleep without a shirt on in the night..thats weird! but why?!

Hiroya[angrily]: Its none of your business..Now get out!!

Miyu[sighs]: ah! i wish there comes a day when you wont atleast shout at me..just a second before you were smiling at me & now look! again your shouting..[miyu pouts & then sighs] anyways i didnt come here to see you sleeping without a shirt on intentionally,Mom asked me to check up on you & Now i'll tell her that you were sleeping..

[Miyu then starts leaving the room]

[Hiroya gets up from the floor with help of his hand & wears a shirt on]

Hiroya: wait!..tell mom that i was doing some work & i'll be down in a minute..

[Miyu raises one eyebrow & stares at Hiroya]

Hiroya: Just do it!.. Murasaki... i mean miyu

[Miyu chuckles & leaves the room,Miyu comes downstairs & tells the same thing as told by Hiroya to akane,Akane breathes a sigh of relief & goes back to the kitchen,Miyu settles down on her chair & starts completing her leftover work,after sometime Hiroya comes downstairs & sits on the chair beside Miyu,He then keeps a hand under his chin above the table & yawns 2-3times]

DING DONG DING DONG!

Akane[shouts from inside the kitchen]: Hiroya!!!...will you look outside who's there?!

[Miyu looks at Hiroya & finds him fast asleep on the table itself with his hands folded under his head as a pillow,Miyu sighs & then gets up from her chair to receive the person outside]

Miyu: shi..shizuka..?! How did you find the house?!

Shizuka: Are you kidding me?!..every other girl in the school knows Where Hiroya lives..heh! so its nothing!

Miyu[sweatdrops]: Ohhh... hey! come in! please..

shizuka: thanks!

[Shizuka enters the house & stares at everything with amazement,she then looks at Hiroya who is still sleeping on the table without a care in the world]

Shizuka[giggles]: Hiroya sure looks cute while sleeping..umm but why is he sleeping on the table??

Miyu: uhh.. he came quite late in the night yesterday.. so probably he didnt have much of a sleep..heh

Shizuka[sadly]: Awww!..poor Hiroya..He must be quite tired from the hectic praticing schedule ..wish i could do something for him..[sighs] anyways right now iam here to take you with me..

Miyu[confusedly]: Take me?!...but where??

Shizuka[excitedly]: Girly-shoppieee!!!

[Miyu sweatdrops & keeps staring at Shizuka]

shizuka: uhh...I mean we'll do some girly shopping,eat out & will have awesome-Blossom time..heh

Miyu: Umm..i dont..

[Akane comes out from kitchen suddenly]

akane: Hiroya..who's . . .

[akane looks at shizuka confusedly then looks at miyu]

Miyu: mom..this is

Akane: shizuka..right?!...How nice to meet you.. miyu told me about you..

Shizuka[bows down]: nice to meet you too..your prettier than i thought..really![smiles with big eyes]

akane[blushes]: uhh..thank you dear..um miyu why dont you make your friend comfortable while i'll bring something for you both to eat..

Shizuka: no!..uhh actually i just came to take miyu along with me for some shopping to the timesquare mall..umm can i?!

[Akane then looks at miyu & miyu shrugs,akane smiles & allows miyu to go with shizuka]

IN MALL

[Background Song - Hayden panettiere]NOTE: PLAY IT & THEN READ! ^_^

[Shizuka tries out cool dresses with full enthusiasm & shows them off to miyu like doing some ramp show,mIyu giggles & claps to encourage her then shizuka pushes Miyu into the changing room as miyu disapproves & feels uncomfortable to try out those dresses but having no choice left miyu tries out all the dresses sheath,jumper,Maxi & then the last miyu wears a babydoll style dress with delicate sculpted sleeves with capri length leggings]

Shizuka[excitedly]: Perrrfect!

Miyu[sighs]: pheww!

[Then they move around in the mall looking at the cool stores & stuffs in there..shizuka buys some cool girly accessories for herself & miyu,Then they both have something to eat at a restaurant & talk for a while,between there talks Shizuka gets a call on her cell & picks it up,after ending the call shizuka quickly get up from her seat]

Miyu[worriedly]: what happened?! is everything okey shizuka..?!

shizuka: yeaa..it was my mom & she was shouting at me as she had told me to bring my younger brother eiji from school as soon as his stupid fancy dress competition was over and iam already late [sighs] iam so sorry miyu but i'll have to rush...

Miyu[smiles]: umm..its okey shizuka..dont worry! i'll find my way back home..

Shizuka[sadly]: are you sure?!..

Miyu[enthusiastically]: yeaa!..it'll be alright!..you just go & i'll meet you tomorow in school..

Shizuka[smiles]: miyu..your the best![hugs tightly]..take care..byee.. see you!

[miyu waves at her with a smile as she leaves]

[7:45PM]

[Miyu while walking on the sidewalk]

Miyu: {why is there no street light on this road,its so dark all around & i cant even find anyone whom i can ask for directions..there's no people around here..How stupid of me! I should have just asked shizuka for directions when i had the chance anyways now i just want to reach home as soon as possible]

[Miyu then suddenly hears some footsteps following her from behind & miyu afraid to look back starts walking a little faster than usual]

Miyu: {iam just being silly..thats all! no one's following me..[takes a deep breath] God please get me home safe}

Badguy1[smirks]: Hey!! slow down...beautiful

[Miyu stops & turns around,she finds three big ugly guys looking at her with wrong intentions,miyu gasps as her eyes get bigger & she takes a step back shakingly,sweat appears on her forehead & her heart starts beating faster]

Badguy1: you dont have to be scared from us pretty girl..we are not gonna hurt you?! are we boys?! [the 2guys behind him smirks & move there head from left to right as they agree with him] we just wanna have some fun together..thats all..dont be afraid

[Miyu's breathing gets heavy & then without saying anything miyu runs from there]

Badguy1[angrily]: Get her!!..

[The two guys run after miyu & fortunately they catch her,they hold her strongly from her arms,miyu struggles & tries her very best to push them away but they are too strong for her,atlast miyu gives up & cries Hard]

Miyu: leave me...please!!! let me gooo!!...Help me!! somebody!! pleaseeee!! hellllllllp!!

MATSUMOTO RESIDENCE

[ken comes home from his workplace,He finds Hiroya eating chips & watching television,ken then leans & keeps his hand on the sofa to look at Hiroya]

Ken: where's miyu?!

Hiroya: i dont know..

[Ken glares at Hiroya but Hiroya doesnt care & keeps watching the tv,Ken sighs & then starts walking upstairs to see miyu,Suddenly akane comes out from kitchen towards ken hurriedly]

Akane[worriedly]: Ken!!!..miyu hasnt come home till now..she went out with her friend shizuka to the timesquare mall for some shopping & still she hasnt come back..its worrying me ken..i dont know where she is..

[Ken hugs akane tightly & rubs her back gently]

[Hiroya's eyes get bigger in shock,He then hurriedly switches off the tv,Gets his car keys & jacket and walks towards the front door to leave]

Ken: Dont worry..she'll be home soon..nothing's going to happen to her..i'll call the police right now & send youji... Hey!...Hiroya!!!..where are you going?! Hiroyaaa!

[Hiroya opens the door & leaves the house,He gets in his car & drives off at a maximum speed]

MEANWHILE

[In the dark & smelly damp alley,The BADguy2 & 3 holds miyu against the wall & her hands above her head not letting her move at all,Tears run-down miyu's cheeks & her whole body gets cold and trembles,She feels Helpless,scared & terrified]

Miyu: Pleaseee...let me go!!! please...

Badguy1[smirks & laughs]: your not going anywhere until we are done having fun with ya!..

[The badguy1 then starts coming more nearer to miyu,Miyu's breathing rises & so does her Heart's beating,Miyu turns her face the other side & closes her eyes in fear,He then holds miyu's chin & makes her look into his face forcefully,As he leans in to kiss her suddenly a hard stone hits him on the back of his head,The badguy1 touches the back of his head & sees blood,The Badguy2 & 3 leaves miyu's hands as they get scared too]

Badguy1: what the..!!

[Hiroya while tossing another stone in his hand]

Hiroya: Hey! you scumbag..Cant you see?!..she is not interested in you..so F**k Off! & leave her alone!

[Miyu seeing that they arent looking at her anymore pushes the Badguy1 infront of her & runs towards Hiroya as fast as possible,Miyu slams into Hiroya's chest so hard that he gets pushed back a little but he doesnt let go instead hugs back miyu very tightly,miyu's eyes get bigger but she smiles as she now feels safe & calm in Hiroya's strong arms]

Badguy1[disgustedly]: You made me angry...very very!! angry! Now iam gonna kill you both here..right now!!!

[Badguy1 takes out a knife & the badguy2 picks up an empty beer bottle,He then smashes the end of it against the wall in order to get a sharp edge,Badguy3 remains empty hand]

Hiroya[whispers]: Miyu...go & sit inside the car..and lock it from inside

Miyu[worriedly]: But Hiroya..

Hiroya[angrily whispers]: go miyu...!! just do as i say!..go!!

[Miyu hurriedly runs off to the car & gets inside & locks it]

[Badguy2 & 3 tries to go after miyu But Hiroya stops them by standing in there way]

Hiroya[furiously]: If you have to get to her you'll have to go through me first..

[The badguy3 rushes towards Hiroya & swings a roundhouse punch but Hiroya bents backward & feels His knuckles swish past him,hiroya then holds the badguy3 from his shirt & kicks him Hard in his balls,He immediately falls to the ground,The badguy2 tries to stab him with bottle's sharp end But Hiroya dodges & then punches him Hard with his closed fist along the side of his jaw,He then kicks him Hard in the stomach & he too falls to the ground crying in pain]

Badguy1: you think your Fast huh?! you piece of shit!!

[Badguy1 moves his Knife around Hiroya like a lunatic to kill him and he succeeds as his knife makes a cut on Hiroya's right arm & blood oozes out of the cut..he then again tries to get Hiroya but this time Hiroya catches hold of his hand & twists it around in a way its bone breaks]

Badguy1: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

[Hiroya then pushes him to the ground & takes away his knife]

Hiroya: I told you to F**k off but you didnt listen..now deal with it!

[Hiroya leaves the place,He reaches the car & finds miyu leaning against the car with her hands to her chest & eyes closed]

Hiroya[low voice & breathes pantingly]: Didnt i tell you to stay in the car..but you never listen!

[Miyu opens her eyes & looks at Hiroya with a smile]

Miyu: But i was worried for you..are you okey?!...what happened?!

Hiroya: You dont have to worry...iam fine..now get in the car..we are going home

[Miyu looks at his right arm & sees blood]

Miyu: ohh no!..Hiroya your bleeding!!

Hiroya: so?!..i said you dont have to worry about me..now will you be kind & get in the car for me?!

[Miyu then without saying anything gets in the car & so does Hiroya,miyu stares at the injured arm of Hiroya sadly but doesnt speaks a word & just sighs]

MATSUMOTO RESIDENCE[10:43PM]

Hiroya: Go inside now...they are going crazy minute by minute thinking about you..

Miyu[sadly]: But what about your injury?!

Hiroya[mockingly]: Its my injury right?! not yours!...so i'll take care of it by myself..

[Miyu turns & then sadly walks towards the door & enters the house,Miyu finds akane crying & Ken sitting beside her holding her hands]

Miyu[low voice]: Mom...dad??

[akane looks up & so does ken,she then without thinking hugs her tightly & ken pats her on the head]

Akane: ohh! miyu..your okey! iam so happy..i was so worried for you..what happened?! where did you go?!

Miyu: uhh...actually i got

Hiroya: she got lost...i found her walking on some other road all by herself..

Ken: if you wanted to go somewhere you should have taken youji with you,he knows all the ways & roads,He would have brought you home safely

Miyu[starts crying]: iam so sorry dad..

Akane: Aww!..come here[hugs her again] shhh shhh! dont cry..evrythings fine now!..i'll make something good for you..you just sit & relax[akane smiles & then walks to the kitchen]

[Miyu then looks up & stares at Hiroya walking upstairs to his room But he doesnt look at her]

AFTER SOMETIME[11:30]

[Miyu knocks on Hiroya's door but as usual he doesnt answers,miyu then enters the room & finds no light on in the room just the light of the fullmoon entering from the window & the curtains dancing to the wind]

Hiroya: ahhh..F**k!

[Miyu hears Hiroya's voice & quickly walks towards the bathroom,Miyu sees Hiroya without a shirt on cleaning off the blood from the wound but it pains him a lot as it was a Deep cut made by the lunatic]

Miyu[smiles]: need any help?!

[Hiroya's eyes get bigger & He sees miyu standing near the bathroom's door he then quickly turns towards the other side]

Hiroya[angrily]: i told you i dont need any help...i can do it by myself..Now leave me & go to sleep miyu..its quite

[Miyu comes & stands infront of Hiroya with a smile on her face]

Miyu[teasingly]: yeaa..i can see that How nicely your cleaning the wound..

[Miyu then takes away the cotton from his hand,she then takes his arm in her hands forcefully & gently cleans the blood,Hiroya starts staring at her beautiful face with a warm smile,He looks at her luscious lips & gulps,His heart starts beating faster & louder as if it can pop out from his chest any second]

Miyu[smiles happily]: done!..Now your wound will heal in no-time..you just will have to take care of it while playing your basketball..

[Miyu then looks at Hiroya & Hiroya quickly turns his face the other side & runs his other hand through his hair]

Hiroya: yeaa...right ..i can take care of myself... i mean my arm..thanks

[Miyu giggles then suddenly lifts herself up on her toes & kisses on Hiroya's cheek which stuns Hiroya & makes his eyes bigger & He then quickly turns his face & stares at miyu continuously]

Miyu[warmly]: thank you very much Hiroya.... for saving me..i wont ever forget what you did for me...really.. goodnite..& sleep well

[Miyu walks out of the bathroom & leaves the room]

Hiroya[lowers his head & punches the wall with his fist in frustation]: {why..why do you always make it difficult for me miyu..i dont know what this feeling is But its killing me...I cant take it anymore!! F**k!} 


End file.
